Every blue bird
by Knights of Silence
Summary: When Otoya is feeling ignored, he turns to Ren and Syo for advice. Hearing he should let his little blue bird free, he has a choice to make. Or will Tokiya beat him to it? Sequel to Bleeding hearts. AU.


_Every blue bird_

Every blue bird learns to sing the same song, a song of happiness. Though some might take longer than others, there has not been one that sang of sorrow and sadness. So in Otoya's eyes, Toki would never be sad. Even if he held a double life as Hayato his songs were that of happiness. Because just like every blue bird, he didn't now sorrow.

Otoya however was not a blue bird. He often times grew lonely when Tokiya was away. Although he would never admit that to his boyfriend. He thought the work that Tokiya did was great, inspiring. But he felt left out when it can to that. Whenever there was a choice between him and Hayato, the latter would always be the answer.

As he stood at the school gate, dressed up like a girl for Masato's sake, he noticed a pair of blue eyes from a window that had drifted to him. A bright red face with a furrowed brow. Otoya watched as Toki stood pushing his chair away from his desk, hands firmly planted on the wood.

So the redhead seized his chance to make the other jealous by holding Masato tighter putting his head right next to the other blue haired male's neck. His eyes on Tokiya the whole time, although he did want to look away in embarrassment. His lips curled up to mouth the words that his eyes had been saying all along.

_If you really loved me, I would do anything for you._

The following week Otoya confused to a very amused, very knowing Ren. The strawberry blonde had approached his and Syo, whom he happened to be sitting with at the time.

"Really, I just did it for my own needs." Otoya spewed fourth. He hadn't meant to confess in the first place, but once he had, he felt as if he needed to defend his pride.

"Trouble in paradise?" Syo gave him at witty smile, scooting over so Ren could sit next to him.

"Oh, you have no idea, Syo-chan."

"Try me, I have Natsuki following me around day and night since we have a dorm room together."

Otoya looked shocked. "You live on campus? I thought your parents barely let you come to this school. And what about Kaoru?

"I told my parents it would be easier to live in the dorms, less of a walk when they're away. And Kaoru wants to transfer here next year. But that would just ruin my limited freedom." Syo, sighed.

"Limited freedom, Ochibi-can?" Ren said quizzically.

He nodded. "So Toki ignoring you for his job?"

Otoya nodded.

"Just show him what he's missing."

"I tried!" Otoya moaned. "But he got super mad at me. I'm not his loving loyal wife, I don't plan to waste my life waiting for him to give me attention."

"Break up with him." Ren said pointblank.

"Yeah, break up with him. If he loves you he'll chase after you, right?" Syo agreed. "Wait up for him tonight and when he walks in drop it like a bomb. If you want to be dramatic you can call and Natsuki will pick you up."

"Really, Syo-chan, you would do that for me?"

"Oi, I'm also being selfish. He's driving me crazy, even five minutes to go pick you up would be nice."

"Speaking of which." Ren pointed over to the doorway where the overly hyperactive blonde stood flailing his arms in the air, trying to get Syo's attention.

"Ugh..." Syo stood. "Just text me. I always have room for a friend."

Otoya watched his blonde haired friend walk away, annoyed at the taller boy. His red eyes drifted back to Ren who sat in front of him. His chopsticks held loosely in his hand poked at his food.

"If it makes you feel better, I plan to talk to Masa tonight. On the way home to be exact." Ren whispered to him. "Let's both try our best."

"I...I guess."

* * *

><p>Otoya waited until nine on the black couch in the living room of there apartment. He was afraid. What if Tokiya didn't care at all? What if he wanted him to dump him so he could be free? A million silly questions raced through his mind as he waited for the dark haired male to come home.<p>

He jump at the sound of keys in the door, the jiggling of the door knob. He wasn't sure if it was the right time. What if Toki was upset at his job? But he remembered the old saying his father often said when he referred to Otoya's deceased mother.

_*"If you love something set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with."*_

"Otoya?" His voice called out.

"Tokiya-" Ittoki stopped when he saw his boyfriend walk in the door with flowers. The small bundle had both red roses and a small mix of blue forget-me-nots. His eyes were apologetic.

"Natsuki told me he-he heard you talking with Syo." His eyes watered. "I do love you."

"B-but I... you... I'm sorry." Otoya said. "I didn't want to worry you."

Tokiya stepped closer to his boyfriend until they were only an arm's length away. "All you have to do is say you love me."

"I do, I really do." He whispered, practically falling into his love's embrace. To him, nothing could ruin that moment.

His cell phone rang. Pulling it out of is pocket, he and Tokiya both saw Syo's name. "Syo-chan. Everything's fine now. Th-"

"No it's not!" Syo said with panic in his voice.

"What happened?" Tokiya asked, able to hear everything.

"Ren and Masa were in an accident. Masa said that he's fine, but Ren... he's..."

Otoya fainted before hearing the rest of what the small blonde had to say. Lucky he was already in Tokiya's arm, but his phone fell to the floor.

_Uh..._ He thought. _We both promised to try our best. So why is it that I'm the only one who ended up happy?_

* * *

><p><strong><em> Thy name is revenge part two done!<em>**

**_If you wait for part three you'll find out what happens with Syo's relationship and what happened to Ren. Will he be dead or alive?_**

**_Thank you for reading this. It would be awesome to see a review or two, but don't feel pressured._**

**_* I happened to be reading Sherrilyn Kenyon's book Unleash the Night. And I know many people have said that quote, but because I just reached that page in the book I decided to give her the credit._**

**_Disclaimer- Not at this time._**


End file.
